The Burial Boy and the Final Daughter
by FredNeverDied
Summary: Looking for inspiration? Here's a plot that I myself don't have time to write. When a Capitolite fell in love with a girl from the Districts, drama was sure to ensue. But when she, Elzie, is thrown into the Arena, Ferrin will do anything to save her. But someone already has her eyes on Ferrin and has other ideas about Elzie's survival. Love triangle, action, tradgedy, conspiracy...


This is a handout! If you want to write this story yourself, just PM so I know who's doing it (I will make note of it in this chapter) so that I may follow it and see how it comes to life. All I ask is that you write one sentence that the original plot was mine.

* * *

The Burial Boy and the Last Daughter: The Story of the Thirty-Third Annual Hunger Games

Ferrin Dirbe's father, Salvius, works for the Capitol. It is Salvius' job to go to the Tributes' homes after they die with the bodies as well as details about the burials. Since Mrs. Dirbe died a few years ago, Ferrin has to come along too. After touring all those places, and seeing the extreme poverty the people of the Districts lived in, Ferrin never did fit in with the Capitolites afterwards, since he and his father felt an awareness towards the injustice of their society.

Ferrin's best friend's name is Mara, the estranged daughter of one of the Gamemakers. Mara's mother died when she and Ferrin were twelve and she had to go live with her father, though the two of them certainly don't see eye to eye, _especially_ when it comes to the Games. She holds the same views as Ferrin, thinking the Games to be terrible, cruel, and unjust.

What Ferrin doesn't know is that Mara is secretly in love with him and always has been. Though he never did give it much thought, Ferrin always figured that they would end up with each other in the end.

That is, until he met Elzie Noll.

One of the houses the Dirbes had been to several times was the Noll's. Their oldest daughter, the beautiful, famous, talented Ziree, was a winner many years ago and, believe it or not, three of her younger siblings followed her. (The whole family has great genes, so they're all beautiful people. Ironic that these kids' names have all been drawn by 'random', isn't it?)

The younger siblings, on the other hand, did not make it through the Games and after their third child died, the parents, Vert and Lauria, lost the will to live and though they still survived, they hardly more than drifted through their lives.

Vert and Lauria had tried to help their next two Tribute-children after Ziree, Aely and Pator, but when their third, Aurelia, was chosen; they withdrew completely and abandoned their daughter to her fate, rather than suffer through it with her.

This caused their next child, Elzie, to truly _hate_ her parents because Aurelia really _did_ have a fighting chance at winning and coming home, but she eventually starved because of lack of funds. (Ziree, the eldest, was not allowed to give her sister money because technically she was a Mentor and not allowed to choose favorites, family or not.) Since then, Elzie and her little brother, Ro, stay with a nanny who gets paid monthly by Ziree, who lives with her husband in the Capitol.

The first time Ferrin met Elzie, both were mourning, Elzie after losing her first sister, Aely, Ferrin after losing his mother. They comforted each other and eventually became friends. Next went Pator. This time Ferrin asked if they could stay for a while in District Four with the Nolls so that he could help Elzie through the difficult period.

By the time Aurelia was killed; the two had been through so much together. Ferrin had fallen in love with the courageous, smart, young woman who would let nothing beat her; Elzie had fallen for the strong, steady boy who would carefully, understandingly, and patiently take care of her while she was grieving. After Aurelia was killed, Ferrin and his father starting making many trips to the Nolls on behalf of Ziree (who Ferrin stays in touch with.) During these visits, Ferrin and Elzie voice their love for each other and they are planning to get married after Elzie turns eighteen in a few months because they know that _surely_ Elzie won't be drawn after _four_ Noll children.

But when the Reaping comes around, Elzie is chosen to go to the Arena. It's then that they know for certain that the Capitol has decided to kill every Noll child. Later in the room, (after kissing for a bit), Ferrin promises that he won't let her die because he's got a plan. Just then he is dragged out and replaced with Elzie's broken, hollow father, who can't look her in the eye as he comes to apologize to her. He says that he once refused to work for the President which is why his children are now being killed off. Originally, Ziree was the only one meant to die, but when she won the Games, the President felt cheated and sentenced all of the next five children to death-by-Hunger Games. Vert says, "I feel the worst about Ro. He'll certainly die in the blood bath on that first day, just as certainly as he'll be Reaped…Good bye Elzie."

Ferrin convinces Mara to convince her father to start engineering that Elzie win. They use the very convincing argument of, "Now people are just feeling sorry for the Nolls and we don't want this to be sad affair, because who enjoys that? Instead, let's throw them a bone and get this one to win, _right_?" Also, on the one chance Ferrin has to save Elzie off the train, she refuses to leave with him because it wouldn't be fair to Ro.

Once the Games are about to begin, Ferrin and Mara smuggle themselves on to a hovercraft and are living on it just above the Arena. However, as the Games go on, Mara gets angrier and angrier that Ferrin has opted for the more beautiful, graceful, and famous Elzie, thinking that it's simply based on superficial attraction. She is angry that after spending so much time trying to reel Ferrin in, he is easily enchanted by the lovely Elzie, made worse when he admits how he thinks she is so beautiful (even though their relationship is based on much more than that.) Mara believes that this crush is only temporary and if Elzie accidentally did _happen_ to die in the Games, Ferrin would return to her eventually. With that in mind, Mara starts manipulating her father (who is a very soft man, just trying to repair the relationship between himself and his daughter) to promote the other last two Tributes, Baerdirk and Valdus. Valdus is killed by a wolf-hybrid mutt and Baerdirk starts hunting Elzie.

Elzie and Baerdirk engage in a fight; Elzie using a sword and Baerdirk using a club. He has two concealed daggers but he doesn't have very good aim and doesn't want to waist them by throwing, so he's waiting for her to come close enough to him to stab her. Though Baerdirk is losing, Elzie has opened up a bad wound from a previous fight with a mutt and is losing lots of blood.

Up above from the hovercraft, Ferrin decides that he can't take the anticipation any more and drops out of the hovercraft and into the Arena, hoping to save Elzie. He grabs a large branch and rushes at Baerdirk but is beat back with the club, his forehead landing hard on a rock so he is bleeding profusely. Baerdirk stabs Elzie in the chest as she tries to rush to Ferrin's side. Ferrin, thinking her dead, tries to avenge Elzie but Baerdirk throws another knife into Ferrin's heart so that he collapses next to her. He finds that she is just barely alive and is trying to tell him she loves him. He kisses her cheek and tells her the same before they die in each other's arms.

* * *

There's a lot of room for drama with the ending. If you want to make the hovercraft crash (Mara's suicide? complication from Ferrin jumping? who knows?) you can add a fire component to the fight scene and the loundspeakers going off all over as everyone is trying to understand what's going on in the Arena. Maybe cut to Ro or somebody who is watching this from the Districts with newscasters trying to explain it all away right after accidently showing the live footage of the craft crashing.

Again, a handout, something for you to write yourself if you want. I just don't have the time but thought this was worth sharing.

* * *

Names that might be difficult:

Ferrin (FAIR-in) Dirbe (DIR-beh)  
Aely (EYE-lee)  
Baerdirk (BUYER-dirk)


End file.
